All I Want for Christmas
by bluemoonwinchester
Summary: Justin wants a promotion for Christmas. Alex wants a new boyfriend for Christmas. To get what they want they must pretend to be engaged for the holiday season. JALEX Now participating in the Jalex Christmas competition COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_Oooo baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you Oooo_

_**DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGNAL MOVIE** _

_**Wizards of Waverly Place: All I Want For Christmas** _

She walked purposefully down the plush, carpeted hallway, passing cubicles on her left and spacious offices on her right. Some of the offices were open and she could hear the jangling of phones, the commanding voices of directors and vice presidents shouting at secretaries and the general clatter and clamor of the office. Typical day, she thought.

She knocked gently on the wood, peeking her head into the slightly ajar office door.

"Sir?" she asked, brushing a dark curl out of her eyes that had gotten in her way.

He was on the phone and held up one finger while he finished the call he was on. He ran a hand through his dark hair and nodded unconsciously along with his statements. He finished the call, placing the phone back on the cradle with a clunk.

"Ah, Gina, there you are. Do you have the files for the Disney account?" he asked.

"Yes, right here Mr. Russo," Justin's secretary Gina Hart said. She placed the files on his desk and turned to leave. "Oh," she turned back. "And Mr. Dawson wants to see you in his office." She left and Justin stood. This had to be about the fact that Jim Dawson, his silver-haired boss, was planning on retiring at the end of the year and would be looking for a replacement to run the Advertising Department.

Justin was hoping that he himself would be promoted to the position. He had been working for Firestone Hotels for the last ten years, climbing his way up the ladder in Advertising.

"Knock knock," Justin said, pushing the door open on his boss' office.

"Russo!" Mr. Dawson said with a hearty laugh. "Just the man I wanted to see. Have a seat, please. Sit!" Justin sat in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Dawson's desk and leaned back.

"Now, as you know, I'll be retiring soon," he said. He reached down onto his desk for a pen, twirling it around. "And I've considered carefully who will take over running Advertising for Firestone Hotels when I'm gone."

Justin sat up in his chair, waiting to hear the announcement that he would be taking over as Director. "And that's why I've chosen..." Justin leaned forward more. "Mark Sanford!" Mr. Dawson exclaimed. Justin nearly fell out of the chair.

"What...who...you...Mark?" Justin asked, flabbergasted. "Mr. Dawson with all due respect, I'm the Assistant Director of Advertising! Sanford is the Senior Executive in charge of our overseas accounts!"

"I know that, Russo," Mr. Dawson pursed his thin lips and looked over the bridge of his half-moon glasses at Justin. "But Sanford is a bright man with big ideas and a good head on his shoulders. Not to mention that he's a real family man and ever since our redirection towards families six months ago, I need someone who's in the know about such matters. You are single, right?" Justin just sat at the desk, in utter shock.

"Now, I know you're just as competent as Sandford but we need someone stable, who won't meet some girl six months down the line and run off with her to Boca."

"Mr. Dawson," Justin protested. Mr. Dawson held up a hand to silence Justin. "With all due respect, Russo, unless you've got some secret wife you haven't told me about, I think my decision will stand."

Justin nodded, in a daze. He stood up and walked out the door, back to his office before grabbing a throw pillow from his couch and giving a good scream into the pillow.

"Hey buddy!" Zeke Beakerman, Justin's best friend since high school, strolled into Justin's office just as he threw the pillow at the couch. Zeke ducked and let out a whistle.

"Wow, something the matter, man?" He stood up and flopped onto the couch. "Oh, did you hear from Dawson about the promotion?" His bright smile faltered when Justin gave him a glare.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And Dawson wants to promote Mark Sanford."

"Ouch," Zeke winced. "But you're the Assistant Director."

"Am I?" Justin asked sarcastically. "Am I really? Because I forgot. And so it seems, did Mr. Dawson."

"Did he say why he chose Sanford over you?" Zeke furrowed his brow.

"You remember our redirection six months ago?" Justin asked. "The family thing?

"Yeah," Zeke laughed. "I was there, man. It was my idea after my wedding."

"Well, apparently since Mark Sanford has a wife and probably two-point-five kids, he's the perfect person to run Advertising. And since I'm currently single..."

"That sucks, man," Zeke said. He played with his watch and checked the time. "Oh, I've got to call Harper soon. We're supposed to help _her_ friend Melissa and Eric from Accounting pick out china patterns. Honestly, this whole best-man, matron-of-honor thing is a pain." Justin laughed at his friend. "I mean, they're not even getting married for another nine months!"

Justin nodded, tuning out his friend rant on about the stupidity of long engagements and refrained from commenting on the fact that Zeke and Harper had been 'engaged' for the entirety of college before getting married.

"So anyway," Zeke finished up his rant. "I think that's what you need to do." Justin looked up from the paperwork he had been going over instead of listening to Zeke.

"Were you listening?" Zeke asked. Justin shook his head and his best friend just laughed and shook his head.

"I was saying that maybe that's what you need to do. Fake an engagement!"

"Fake a who with a what?" Justin asked, staring dumbfounded at his friend. Zeke stood up, pushing the sleeves of his sweater up and started pacing around.

"You need to give off the image of a family man. Maybe that's how you do it. Just pretend you just got engaged to your girlfriend and convince Dawson you can't wait to start a family!"

"But I don't have a –"

"Girlfriend?" Zeke nodded. "That's the beauty of it. You don't have to. Just make one up."

"Dude," Justin began. He stopped, thinking about the possibility. Could it work? Could he convince his boss he had a fiance waiting in the wings and would be starting his own family soon?

"Okay, maybe you're right," Justin finished. "It's just so crazy it might work. And I only have to be engaged for a few weeks anyway, right? Since Dawson will be gone by the end of the year?"

"Exactly," Zeke exclaimed happily. Justin was nervous that their plan might not work. Dawson had to know he didn't have a girlfriend, let alone a serious enough relationship that he was contemplating marriage. Didn't he? He stood up from the desk, file in hand.

"Woah, where are you going?" Zeke asked.

"I was going to go talk to Dawson," Justin said, annoyed that Zeke was holding him back from his moment of promotion.

"You can't do it _now_," Zeke hissed. "Dawson won't believe you if you go in there now. Do it first thing tomorrow and tell him you didn't want to say anything because...hmm...because oh, you didn't want to jinx the proposal."

"Do you really think he'd fall for that?" Justin asked skeptically. He paused. "Yeah, you're right. He so would."

Zeke checked his watch again and declared that he would have to leave to call Harper. Justin settled back into his work, thinking about the brilliant plan that they now had. It was such a good idea he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. And he only had to pull the wool over Mr. Dawson's eyes for a month. What could possibly go wrong in one little month?

_*Deck the halls with boughs of holly*_

"Here's your mail, Miss Russo," Alex's blonde secretary tossed a stack of envelopes on her desk. "And here's your messages."

"Thank you Jeanine," Alex said, piling her dark hair into a bun. Now that lunch was over, it was time to get back to work.

"Alex!" Her best friend Harper tore into the room, looking flush and excited. "Grady Adams is in the copy room. Repeat, Grady Adams is in the copy room."

"Outta my way!" Alex shot off like a rocket towards the direction of the copy room. She slowed her jog to a walk as she approached, smoothed her hair back and straightened out her black dress and silver beaded necklace before walking around the corner of conference room three, which was next to the copy room. She paused when she heard voices, one of which sounded like her crush du-jour, Grady Adams. She had been crushing on Grady for the last year. By now it had become an almost-obsession.

"That Russo is really cute, hey?" she heard someone say. Her heart thudded in her chest. Wow, were they talking about _her?_ She squirmed closer, trying to hear better.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, I guess." That sounded like Grady's voice. "But I don't know." Her smile faltered.

"You guess?"

"I don't know man, I think I like her but I'm not sure. I've wanted to ask her out for a while now but something keeps holding me back." Alex's smile grew again. Grady was thinking of asking her on a date? She wondered what was holding him back.

"What's holding you back?" Unfortunately Grady's reply was lost in the sound of the copy machine powering up. Alex stamped her foot in frustration. She edged closer to the copy room and stood next to the door frame, pressing her back to the wall.

"So I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, yeah?" Oh no, was that Grady's voice? Alex tried to decide what to do as Grady rounded the corner and she ducked behind a large recycling bin to avoid him seeing she'd been spying on him. She pressed one hand to her chest, trying to will her erratic heart to slow down.

"There you are! How'd it go with your Mr. Loo-oove?" Harper teased when Alex returned to her office.

"Ugh, I almost got caught spying on him," Alex shook her head and sank down into her desk chair.

"Why were you spying? Today was the day you were actually going to talk to him!" Harper insisted.

Her friend sat down in the chair in front of Alex's desk and leaned forward. Alex just slumped over her desk.

"I heard him talking to someone in the copy room," she said. "He was talking to some guy about _me_."

"That's great!" Alex moaned. "That's not so great?"

"He said he might like me," Alex continued, not bothering to look up. "But he's not sure. That's terrible!"

"Wait..." Harper chewed her lip. "No, that's actually great. We can work with that?"

"We can?" Alex's head shot up from her desk.

"Yes. You just have to make him sure about his feelings."

"And how do I do that?" Alex demanded. She started to lean forward again but spied a photo on her desk. It was a stock photo in a frame that she hadn't found something to put in yet. It showed a happy couple walking along a path in the park, dressed oh-so-cutely in winter attire.

"That's it!" Alex exclaimed. She jabbed the photo in the frame.

"You have to wear cutesy winter clothes and walk in the park with him?"

"No! I have to make him jealous!"

"You got that from that photo?" Harper wrinkled her brow.

"Work with me here," Alex said. "I have to make Grady come to his senses and see how madly in love with me he is by making him jealous. It's perfect."

"How are you going to make him jealous?" asked Harper. She examined the photo, trying to see how Alex had gotten her crazy idea.

"I don't know."

"Oh, maybe you should pretend to have a boyfriend!" Harper said, after setting down the frame. ""You talk about him in front of Grady, send yourself notes and flowers and stuff and see how he reacts. Then, if he seems positively _green _with envy, you drop the boyfriend like a hot potato."

"Sounds good to me," Alex nodded. Harper left to call her husband and Alex got back to work on her sketches for the new Spring Line, thinking about her new, brilliant plan to catch Grady Adams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Hello, here's my new story! I'm so excited to finally be able to post up the first chapter. It will be ten chapters in all and I plan on using every cheesy bit in the book on it. It's going to be simply dripping in holiday cheer and you will love it. I'd love suggestions for my next story, by the way. Any ideas are good to me.

Please review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again. I have no idea how I'm managing to stay on top of my stories now. Maybe because I'm currently jobless and 200 miles from my family. (The BF and I recently moved from the middle of the state to the other side). So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. THanks to everyone who reviewed. Smithsbabe65 is teh awesome. As is BOOM, Channilover, iheartdisney128, dramoinelurver, and randomsmileyperson and unknown.

Based on Smithsbabe65's comment in her review, I am toying with the idea of doing a multichapter Jalex (surprise surprise) loosely based on the plot of "Family Man" where Justin wakes up married to Alex with a few kids. Just an idea.

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Justin strolled into the office that morning with a broad smile on his face. He greeted his coworkers with extra cordiality and spent a few minutes more at the water cooler. In short, he was like a man who had just had the best night of his life. With a bounce in his step he walked into his own office and turned on his computer.

There were ten unread emails, five work-related, one spam which he deleted, one from Uncle Kelbo who was doing a concert in Madrid and two from his mother. One was a forward that he deleted with a grimace. When would his mom learn that forwards were essentially useless spam? The other was an announcement about Max's graduation from grad-school. He sent his RSVP and got down to task.

Before long, Mr. Dawson showed up to check on the Disney account and Justin found his opening.

"Mr. Dawson!" he cried. "Isn't this a brilliant day?"

"Who put percocet in your coffee?" his boss asked. Justin laughed.

"I'm just having a great day. Can't a man have a great day?" Mr. Dawson eyed him suspiciously and Justin decided to cut the theatricals. "It's just so great for me today because my girlfriend said yes last night. I'm engaged!"

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Mr. Dawson said. "I didn't know you even had a girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah, we've only been together a month. But when you know, you know, right?" Justin nodded. "I didn't want to say anything to you yesterday because I didn't want to jinx the proposal. You know?"

Mr. Dawson was beaming. He cast his eyes down on Justin's desk where he noticed a framed photo. "This must be the fiance here!" he grabbed the frame. "I can see the love and passion in your eyes!"

"N-!" Justin's exclamation was cut short by Zeke's arrival into his office.

"Beakerman," Mr. Dawson nodded his head to Zeke who nodded in return.

"So, did she say yes?" Zeke asked. Justin looked at his friend. _Don't overdo it, Zeke. _Justin hoped his friend wouldn't overact like he did in their high school production of Peter Pan.

"Mr. Russo was just telling me all about his fiance," Mr. Dawson said. "He was even showing me a picture of her!" He showed the photo to Zeke who looked at Justin quizzically.

"Isn't that..."

"Yes that's Alex," Justin chimed in. "My fiance!"

:What a lovely girl," Mr. Dawson said. "I want to meet this Alex of yours. You know what, bring her to our Thanksgiving Potluck this Friday," he said quickly. "I won't take no for an answer!" he insisted. Justin gulped.

"Oh-okay Mr. Dawson, will do," he smiled queasily.

"Great. Time to get back to work. And Beakerman, don't you work on the eighth floor?" Zeke nodded and made a nervous gesture with a laugh and Mr. Dawson left.

"Dude, ALEX?" Zeke shrieked. Justin looked contrite and put his head in his hands.

"I know," he moaned. "But what was I supposed to do? Mr. Dawson would have expected I would have a picture of my girlfriend on my desk, right?"

"I don't know what you're going to do now," Zeke said. Justin admitted he had no idea.

"I just think this thing is spinning out of control," he said. "Maybe I should back out."

"Are you really going to give up on your dream of becoming Director of Advertising?" Zeke demanded.

"No!" Justin exclaimed. "I'll just have to come up with a different route. This is becoming too complicated already."

"I don't know what you're going to do but I should get back to work too," Zeke said. "Before Mr. Dawson tells my boss I was down here." With that he left Justin alone to ponder just how he would fix the mess that was growing from his lies. This is why he didn't lie! He knew it was a bad idea but he was so desperate for the job he had worked so hard for.

A knock on his door made him snap to attention.

"Come in," he said. Mark Sanford appeared in the doorway and Justin mentally groaned. Just perfect.

"Just wanted to say hi to my new Assistant," Sanford said with a cheesy smile. "Can't wait to start working with my number one guy!" He gave Justin the point-and-wink and Justin faked a smile and nodded.

"So, just remember you can come to the Sand-Man with any problems, OK Russo" Justin barely managed to keep from breaking his fake smile and nodded again.

Sanford left and Justin stared at the photo of him and Alex. No way was he going to let Mr. Cheesy Ego Man get the job over him. Whatever it took, right?

_*Tis the season to be jolly* _

"Alex, hey. It's Justin. Are you free to talk?" he said into the phone.

"Sure, what's up?" Alex asked. She was trying to figure out how to best make Grady jealous but she figured Justin needed to talk, based on the tone of his voice.

"I have this problem," he said. "It's sort of dumb. You know, you'll laugh when you hear it. In fact, it's..."

"Spit it out," she said impatiently. She might have time for him but she really wanted to get back to figuring out her Grady-situation.

"Okay, okay," Justin said. "My boss is retiring at the end of the year and instead of promoting me, he's going to promote this other guy. This other guy has a family and stuff and that's why he's getting the job. Even though he's not had nearly as much experience as I've had and he's really just so.."

"Justin," Alex warned. Her brother still had a tendency to ramble, even now at the age of 35.

"Anyway, basically Zeke said I should fake a fiance to get the promotion instead of the other guy. Only now my boss somehow got the crazy idea that...you...are my fiance."

"WHAT?" Alex screeched. "That's just...WHAT?"

"I know!" Justin sounded desperate. "I wanted to correct him but he left before I could. Now I'm getting into this horrible mess and I need your help. I can't let this other guy get MY job. I just can't!"

"Justin, I don't know about this..." Alex said. She turned slightly in her chair and caught a glimpse of Grady passing by her office. He gave her a quick smile and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"So what do you say?" Justin was still talking but Alex's thoughts were elsewere. "Alex?"

"What?" Alex snapped back to reality and tried to focus,

"I asked if you would come with me to our office Thanksgiving Potluck next Friday," Justin repeated. Alex rifled through her mail, thinking about this whole crazy, awkward situation Justin had gotten himself into. If she wasn't beyond laughing at his misfortune nowadays she just might let out a belly rumbler.

"I don't know. Isn't that kind of awkward, me posing as your fiance?" she asked.

"C'mon, when we were kids you pretended to be married to me and we pretended to be Max's parents."

"Yeah but that's different," Alex protested.

"Is it?"

"I don't know..." Alex chewed her lip and glanced at the hallway again. She really wanted to figure out how to get out of this and get back to cracking the Making-Grady-Jealous Plan. Then it hit her. She could use this, she could use her fake engagement to Justin to make Grady jealous and make him realize how in love with her he really was! It was brilliant.

"Justin," Alex said suddenly. "I'll do it."

"What, you will?" Justin asked. Alex was agreeing to his crazy, hairbrained scheme? "What's the catch?"

"No catch!" Alex's voice was all high and breathy like when she was lying.

"Alex..."

"Fine. I need to make this guy jealous. I think he likes me but I heard him say he wasn't sure so I need to make him jealous so he knows how much he likes me and will finally ask me out."

"Is that the best way to get a guy?" Justin asked.

"Is that the best way to get a promotion?" Alex pointed out.

"Fine, it looks like we both need each other," Justin said. He ran a hand through his dark hair, wondering if he should get a haircut. He'd worn it long but maybe a Director should have shorter hair.

"So when's this shindig?" Alex asked.

"Friday from two to four. Wear something nice. It'll be at the Firestone Plaza downtown."

"I'll be there," Alex said. They both hung up. Alex sat in her office chair, staring at her sketches, wondering what in Merlin's name she had gotten herself into.

**Please review if you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! I'm sorry for the wait but I don't have wifi at my house. In fact, I'm so poor that I can only afford to use our car after my BF gets home from work and I can slink off to McDonalds to buy a dollar drink and use their wifi. It's a sucky life. Ah well. Here's the new chapter, the next will be up shortly. I'm going to upload 2 chapters each over the next 2 days (thats four, FOUR chapters AH ha HA!) and then one chapter a day until this thing is finished.

So if you love me and you love this story you will do me a solid and review each chapter. That's it, you can do it! I appreciate it. Thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed this story thus far. You make me so happy that I am motivated to keep writing.

Anyway, now, without further ado, here's chapter four. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Alex paced her living room, trying to decide if she was crazy or just plain insane. What were they thinking, posing as each other's significant other? It was just...mental! She was wearing a hole in the carpet. Harper was coming over to her apartment to help her figure out this whole...thing. She moved nervously towards the kitchen, rearranging the coffee cups on the cup-tree.

She heard the buzzer sound and scurried over to let Harper in. The two had been roommates since college. Now that Harper was married Alex had gotten her own place. Being a successful designer at a large design company meant she could afford a place right in Manhattan. She loved living in the heart of the city, in her luxurious sixth floor apartment.

She had it decorated in her very own style too. Modern with an artistic flair. Her furniture was comfortable and plush, perfect for relaxing on the weekends.

Alex had outgrown her fear of hard work but she still loved to kick back on the couch once in a while to relax with some mindless television and trashy magazines. Now she could do so with gusto in her own place.

Harper entered, looking harried.

"What's up, Alex?" she asked. "I rushed over here at your request and almost got run over by two taxis."

"Sorry Harper," Alex said with a contrite expression. "But it's an emergency."

"What's the big emergency?" Harper wanted to know.

"I found a way to make Grady jealous." Alex spit out in a rush. "Only, I think it might be a really bad idea."

"What's the idea?"

"See..." Alex stammered. "Justin needs this promotion but his boss wants a family man running things so he's decided to fake a fiance. Justin, not his boss. And he's asked me to be his fake fiance. Again, Justin, not his boss. Is that totally weird?"

Harper looked at Alex oddly. She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Okay, so Justin is trying to get a promotion." Alex nodded. "And he invented a fake fiance to get it?" Alex nodded again. "And you decided that the best way to make Grady jealous was to go along with his story?" Alex nodded exuberantly.

"Exactly!" she cried. Harper stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, so basically like every other crazy situation you and your brother got yourselves into growing up?"

"Hey we didn't get into _that _many crazy situations!" Alex protested. She thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, we did really get into some crazy stuff. Anyway that's not the point. The point is, isn't it different now that we're adults? Shouldn't we be more mature than this? Don't answer that. I guess my main question is...is this too weird?"

Harper shook her head. "Nah, not really. You pretended to be married with three kids once. You even turned yourself turned yourselves middle aged. Which by the way you look nothing like that now." She laughed. "Your idea of middle age was so strange." Alex sank down onto her couch.

"So you think I should do it then? You think this might actually work?"

"I think it could work," Harper said. "I mean, you're looking for a way to make Grady jealous, aren't you? And a fiance might just be the ticket. People are always more attracted to what they can't have. It just might actually work. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, stupid. You know, anything awkwardly inappropriate. Be careful about that kind of stuff." Alex decided she knew what Harper was talking about and held her hand up before her friend could explain things in further, gross detail.

They continued to hash out just how she and Justin might make Grady jealous and decided Alex might need to take her brother to the "Winter Fashion Show." The Winter Fashion Show was the company's exclusive showcase for their new Spring Collection. It was always held the week before Christmas and was a lavish affair with the show, followed by cocktails and then a later after-party. :Last year she had been an assistant designer. This year she would be finally showcasing her first Spring Line.

Alex designed for DeLuca Brand as a designer of their Young Miss fashions. Harper worked in Girls designing dresses. Her quirky style was perfect for little girls, apparently.

She loved her work but lately it felt like something was missing. Now that she was successful, she wanted someone to share her successes with. It would be just perfect if she could share it with Grady.

"I just want to caution you," Harper said. "Don't get too caught up in the lie. Remember, the best lie is a simple one. I can't believe I'm giving _you_ advice on lying. You're the Queen of lying! But I also know you and I know that if you're under pressure, you get caught up and start piling it on thick."

"So you think I should stick to something simple?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and I also think you should try to avoid giving too much details about your future with your 'fiance'." Harper made air-quotes. "Especially since you said Justin's boss is retiring at the end of the year. You're only stuck in this role for the next six weeks or so," she finished.

"And what could possibly go wrong in six weeks?" Alex asked nonchalantly. Harper looked horrified.

"Don't say that!" she shouted. "That's when things start going horribly wrong! Oh you've jinxed yourself now. No way out of it."

"Relax Harper," Alex said. "Everything will be OK. Justin will get his promotion and I'll finally get Grady to notice me." Harper didn't look convinced but decided it was time for her to go. She had a meeting that afternoon and Alex was planning on heading out to shop for a new dress for the Potluck. They parted ways and Harper gave Alex one last warning.

"Not that you would since its crazy, but don't do anything dumb like falling for Justin." Alex laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, like that would happen."

_*Don we now our gay apparel*_

Justin walked down the street, clutching his phone to his ear. He was trying to work out a deal with Disney for a promotion for Firestone Hotels and his Orlando contacts were being spectacularly unhelpful.

"You know, I could always talk to the people over at Disney_land_," Justin intoned. "They were so very excited about this promotion. Maybe they'd be more interested in having it happen at the Anaheim Firestone." He smirked when they back-peddled. "That's what I thought," he grinned and flipped his phone closed. All it took was a little push it the right direction. He was great at his job. He didn't know why Mr. Dawson didn't see that and understand how great he'd be if he could finally get his hands on the company reins.

He picked up his daily newspaper from the corner stand and headed into the Firestone Headquarters.

"Morning Mr. Russo," Gina said as he strode into his office.

"Morning Gina," he replied. He hung up his coat and hat on the antique hatrack that Alex had somehow found for him ages ago and tossed the paper onto his desk to read while he waited for the big department meeting.

He headed to the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee when he was stopped by a coworker named Fred that he'd been somewhat friendly with over the years.

"Congratulations buddy!" Fred clapped him on the back and Justin stumbled forward towards the sink.

"Oof. Thanks Fred," Justin said, not sure what he was being congratulated about.

"I heard all about you and your girlfriend getting engaged! This is great, this is absolutely great news!"

"Uh...yeah. That's right. I'm engaged," Justin said, trying not to look at his feet. Fred clapped his hands together, rubbing them in obvious excitement.

"You'll have to tell me all about the lucky girl. Let's do lunch next week." Fred said. Justin promised to give him the scoop but figured he could just claim he got busy.

"See you at the meeting!" Fred called as he left and Justin hurried back to his office to avoid any more of his coworkers asking about his 'fiance'.

In his office, he got to work answering his emails and reading the paper before Zeke showed up.

"Hey man," Zeke said, strolling in and sitting down on Justin's couch.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Justin asked. Zeke shrugged. "You're always in here."

"I'm in IT," Zeke said as if that explained everything.

"Gotcha," Justin said without humor. "So, anyway. I have news."

"Alex went for the idea?"

"How'd you know I asked her?"

"Because I've known Alex since we were in high school. And I've known you since high school. This has 'Russo Scheme' written all over it. Once Mr. Dawson found that picture of you two, it was only a matter of time before it became a 'Wacky Situation'."

"So you think it might turn out to be a disaster?" Justin asked.

"No," Zeke shook his head and Justin sighed in relief. "I think it's bound to be a disaster!Personally, I think involving Alex is only going to make this go crazy but you're in too deep now. So I'm just going to watch and wait for the funny."

"Oh gee, thanks!" Justin said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Thanks for the confidence boost, man."

"Just tellin' it like it is, bro." Zeke picked up a copy of Science Digest on the side table and began leafing through it. "But I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'll help you to make sure that the inevitable disaster is a little less...disastrous."

"Great," Justin sighed again. "Well, that's enough depressing talk. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. How's the Disney deal coming?" Justin smiled and began to tell Zeke about what was going on.

**Please review if you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Brownie points to whoever catches the Doctor Who ref in this chapter. Also notice two very subtle Jalex hints, one that revolves around the Doctor Who ref and the other takes place during the cab ride.

Also, rejoice! Some actual jalexy moments this chapter! I hope you like it! Also, forgive any weird spelling issues. My keyboard is broken and spews out ooooooo's like they're mating. So anyway, before they take over permanently, let me just say I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Thanksgiving passed and Alex spent it with Zeke and Harper. Justin took his annual trip to CowCon, the annual Captain Jim Bob Sherwood convention. Theresa and Jerry went to Puerto Rico and Max was busy studying for finals so the family wouldn't be getting together until Max's graduation.

Alex found her dress for the potluck. The dress was purple with bell sleeves and came to the knee. It had swirling purple and blue bursts all over and blue piping on the collar with tiny rhinestones dancing across the hem. It was a DeLuca, of course, and she'd 'found' it in the design closet at work.

She even bought new shoes for the occasion, a pair of designer boots in 'Deep Russet'. They had cost her a pretty penny. She was going all out for her brother so he'd better appreciate it, she thought as she slipped into her oversized DeLuca peacoat in turquoise plaid. (She loved working at a clothing label. No one noticed if you took something home to 'work on it'.) She rushed out the door, pining her chandelier earrings in as she hailed a cab. It was getting rather chilly, she noted.

She gave the cab driver the address for the Firestone Plaza and sat back, rifling through her purse to see if she'd brought mints. She popped one in and thought how silly she was to go along with this charade. It wasn't like she was really getting much out of this, either. The old Alex might have blackmailed Justin into paying her to take her out and pose as his fake girlfriend but she'd grown up, darn her. She wasn't even getting a chance to make Grady jealous since he wasn't likely to attend a Firestone company function.

The cab pulled up to the front entrance of the Plaza and Alex hurried inside.

"There you are!" Justin said, coming up to her. He leaned in close to speak to her without being overheard. "Thanks _so_ much Alex. I owe you huge time for this."

"Eh, what else am I good for?" she whispered. He laughed quietly. "Can I take your coat?" he asked. She looked good, her hair was curly and hung loose down her back, pinned with a beaded headband. He helped her out of her coat and handed it to the coat-check girl.

Alex looked re_ally _good, he noticed when he turned back around. She was stunning in the purple and blue dress. It struck him just how grown up the two of them were now. She was definitely not his silly little sister anymore.

He blushed at the thoughts he was having and shook his head to clear them. Alex gave him a curious glance.

"You look...you ah, look good Alex," he said, swallowing nervously. She beamed.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." He was dressed in a deep red shirt and black vest. He looked rather dashing. She could see what girls had seen in her brother; despite the teasing to the contrary, he was quite the ladies man.

"Shall we go in?" Alex nodded and took Justin's offered arm. Inside the ballroom it was decorated up in cheesy but expensive looking Thanksgiving themed decorations. There was a big table set up with food. Justin whispered he'd bought a pie from Mama Joy Bakery and told them all Alex had made it and she laughed, thinking of her own dismal cooking skills.

There was an open bar in the corner of the spacious room and a DJ playing Christmas music near the back. There were absolutely dozens of people milling around, chatting and some were eating at the round tables set up around the room. The tables were doffed up in cream linen tablecloths with red runners on each and a cutesy horn-o-plenty as a centerpiece.

"Justin!" He turned, spotting Fred and his wife approaching them. "You remember Maisie?" he asked.

"Great to see you, as always," Justin said. Maisie hugged Justin and turned to Alex.

"I'm so excited for you Justin! Fred told me all about your engagement! Is this your fiance?" Justin glanced from Alex to Maisie for a second before letting out a quick cough and grasping Alex's hand.

"Uh, yes, this is my fiance Alex. Alex, this is Fred Bayer and his wife Maisie." Alex felt a tingle in her palm where Justin's hand touched hers but she ignored it and nodded to the couple.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Tell us how you met!" Fred pressed. "You were supposed to give me the details over lunch, you!" He gave Justin a playful shoulder punch. "Maisie was dying to know everything once she found out."

"Uh..." Justin stammered, looking at Alex and wondering why they hadn't gotten together once in the entire week before to go over those kinds of details.

"We've known each other forever," Alex lied smoothly. "We're old family friends. But we decided to go out on a date one night a month ago and it just seemed to click for us and now here we are." She smiled and squeezed Justin's hand. "It's like we were meant to be." She gave him a look full of fake adoration that unsettled Justin. His stomach clenched and he felt vaguely ill.

"Yes, that's right," he added. "I didn't say anything before this because I didn't want to spoil anything that was happening uh...between us."

"Well it's just so romantic," Maisie gushed. "I love a good romantic story." Alex excused herself to get them drinks. Her stomach was feeling odd and she found Maisie's perfume a bit strong.

"Gin and tonic and a Sonic Screwdriver," she told the bartender. He handed her the drinks and she clutched the cold glasses and made her way back to Justin. Fred and his wife had moved on but there was another couple in their place. Alex handed Justin his drink and he looked oddly at her before taking it.

She tried to keep up with remembering everyone's names but there were so many. After a while, Justin led Alex to a table where Zeke and Harper were sitting.

"How's it going?" Harper asked.

"Ugh, there are so many _names_ to remember," Alex complained.

"Well you're doing awesome," Justin said. "Thank you so freaking much, you have no idea."

"At least you have a break now," Harper consoled her friend.

"Want me to get you a plate?" Justin asked. Alex nodded.

"I'll get yours too, honey," Zeke stood up and left with Justin. Alex sighed and sipped her gin and tonic, playing with the tiny straw in her drink.

"I think I'm not feeling good," Alex said. "My stomach feels all weird and wobbly. And I feel clammy."

"You look alright," Harper said. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"When Justin grabbed my hand. I started feeling all dizzy and weird."

"Hmm. Maybe you're just really nervous," Harper suggested. She leaned in and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Just relax. It'll be over soon." She sat back and sipped at her martini and hoped deeply that Alex's symptoms weren't a sign of a far more problematic sickness.

Justin and Zeke returned with plates piled high with food. The four of them ate and chatted amiably about work and life in general. Harper complained that her parents had stopped returning her phone calls and Zeke made them all laugh at a joke he'd heard from his buddies in IT.

Just when Justin thought he might have made it through the party unscathed, his boss showed up at their table.

"Russo!" he cried. "Just the man I was looking for! I was hoping to meet your fiance. I've heard so many great things about her from everyone here." He held his hand out to Alex and she took it, giving it a firm shake, sizing his boss up. He was a dignified looking man with silvery streaks in his dark hair and pleasant crinkles in the corners of each eye. He was dressed immaculately in a three-piece suit. It reminded Alex of an old-fashioned banker.

"I'm Jim Dawson," he introduced himself. He smiled brightly at her and seemed to be sizing her up as well.

"I'm Alex. Uh..." she hadn't thought about the last name thing.

"Beakerman," Zeke interjected. "She's my cousin. That's how we all knew each other."

"Yes, I'm a...Beakerman," Alex nodded. "Zeke's my...cousin. Yup."

"Tell me about yourself," Mr. Dawson pressed. "Justin hasn't said a word to us at the office. He's kept you all to himself!"

"Uh..." Alex cast about trying to decide what to share. "I work for DeLuca as a fashion designer," she said. "I design young adult clothing."

"Does your family live here?"

"Yeah, I have a mom and dad who own a...shop and my brother is in graduate school at Columbia. I grew up right near Justin. In fact, Harper here and I were best friends and Justin and Zeke were friends so we all hung out together a lot," she smiled.

"So you've known my boy longer than I have," Mr. Dawson looked delighted with her. "You must have known he would grow up to be a remarkable man."

"Something like that," Alex said with a cheerful grin, trying to hide her laughter. "He is...something all right."

"Enchanting," Mr. Dawson said. "I'm so happy for you and Russo. Justin here has been like a son to me these last ten years. He's been invaluable to me both in the office and as a friend. I was worried he might not find anyone before I retired and I'm glad he found you," he said to Alex. "You're just the sort of girl for someone like him. Someone fun and spontaneous to bring him out of his workaholic shell."

Alex barely managed to contain her laughter at his comments but continued to smile and nod along.

"So when's the wedding?" Mr. Dawson asked, leaning in towards Justin.

"Uh...next year," he said.

"New Years," Alex added.

"So soon? Well I guess when you've known each other for as long as you have, it makes sense not to wait any longer."

"Nuh, no wait...uh..." Justin stammered, trying to stop Mr. Dawson's mistake.

"Where are you having it? You know what, don't you even worry about that. Let me go make a phone call!" He turned, hurrying off and left Justin and Alex staring at each other, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Okay, remain calm. The important thing is don't panic," Justin said. "Just because he thinks our 'wedding' is going to be on New Years Day doesn't mean anything!" Alex looked nervous.

"Do you really think so? You know your boss, how bad is this?" Justin paled.

"Bad. This is bad. This is very, very 'we-should-have-quit-while-ahead' bad." They sat at the table, wondering what to do and whether to make a break for it when Mr. Dawson got back.

"Great news Russo! I have just gotten off the phone with my sister Marissa. She found an opening at the Gardens on New Years Eve," he said, referring to the largest of the Firestone Hotels. "You wouldn't mind pushing the date up by a day, I'm sure, since you're so eager to get hitched. Now, don't even bother to protest. It's not going to change my mind. It's not too much to do for the man who's been like a son to me. It's the least I can do before I retire. I'd like to see the new Director of Advertising married before I jet off to retirement!"

"D-d-director?" Justin stammered. He gulped.

"Yes. I can see now that I was mistaken to assume you aren't family-minded. Now that you're getting married, you'll be perfect to head up Firestone advertising. You're a brilliant man but I was worried you didn't have the family-mindset we need. Now I can go to retirement knowing I'm making the right decision. Consider this my parting gift. I'm paying for everything. Not going to change my mind on this Russo. Not one little bit!"

"Oh. Great," Justin said. He tugged at his collar and looked helplessly at Alex.

"And I've gotten Marissa to agree to do the planning. She's famous, you know," he chuckled. "Lucky for you she just had a last minute cancellation and her next event isn't until February so she's free to do this for you. It's all coming together splendidly!"

"Mr. Dawson I have to tell you something. You see..." Justin sputtered out. He wasn't going to put Alex through this now, no matter how badly he wanted a promotion. No need to drag her through the whole ordeal just to get him what he wanted.

"We're so thrilled and humbled by your generosity," Alex said, cutting Justin off. "It means the world to Justin, I know. And I'm honored you think so highly of me."

Justin shot Alex a Look, trying to silently ask her what the WizTech she was doing but she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. Mr. Dawson was so excited about the turn of events he gave everyone at the table a hug before setting off to find his wife.

"Are you crazy?" Justin demanded as soon as his boss was out of earshot. "We can't go through with this for a multitude of reasons, starting with we're not really engaged and ending with _you're my sister_!" he hissed. Alex looked calmly at him and shrugged.

"We'll have to think of another way out. But this is too important to you to give up on now. I know you, I know you wouldn't ask me to help unless it was a matter of urgency."

"Alex..." Justin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll think of something," Harper tried to assure them. "Both of you are great at fixing up weird situations. Somehow you always pull through."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Mr. Dawson won't really be paying for the whole wedding, will he?" Zeke asked.

"We're doomed." Justin put his head down on the table, feeling helpless.

"Can I be your best man?"

**Please review if you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Two things. One, I have finally finished plotting out this story so I actually know for sure where I'm going now, yay! Two, I can only upload one chapter today because I'm at the library and it's closing in about ten minutes.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. I especially love to hear how my stuff is apparently crack. YAY CRACK!

Now, before I run out of time at the library or on my almost dead laptop, onto the story! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Chapter Five:

"Okay, so we're basically going with understated elegance with a touch of Bohemian?" Marissa asked. Justin and Alex sat there with identical expressions of "what-have-we-gotten-ourselves-into" until Alex finally shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Somehow they had gotten roped into planning the wedding with Mr. Dawson's sister and were now stuck sitting in her office together as they all looked through wedding catalogues.

Alex was enjoying herself in a way. She figured this was good practice for when she finally got married. So she thought she might as well live it up a little. Justin was upset with her though, she could tell.

"Why don't we choose your basic color scheme?" Marissa asked. She was a very businesslike woman but friendly and looked a lot like her brother. They shared the same dark hair with silvery streaks but Marissa's looked more deliberate. She was very pale which she made jokes about every now and then, which put Alex and Justin somewhat at ease.

"So how do you feel about red?" Marissa continued.

"No, no way!" Alex shook her head. "Everyone picks red. Red and white are like, the go-to theme colors."

"You're absolutely right," Marissa agreed. She reached down behind her desk and then sat up again. "Hmm, I can't find my color swatch book. Let me go look and see if Evianna borrowed it." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was gone, Justin rounded on her. "What are you doing?" he asked through clenched teeth. Alex shrugged.

"You haven't come up with anything to get us out of this yet," she pointed out. "You were the one who said it would be rude to stand her up or cancel the meeting."

"I figured we'd get here and tell her nicely that her services aren't needed, that we decided all we wanted to do was get married in the courthouse!" Justn shot back. "That would have been the simplest idea! But then you had to go and start talking wedding colors! And themes!"

"I'm _sorry_," Alex said, crossing her arms. "I figured that I might as well feel her out and see if I'd like her to plan my wedding."

"What wedding?" Justin asked. "You aren't even _engaged_!"

"Minor details!" Alex protested. "I might be. Someday. A long, long time from now."

Justin's reply was cut short by Marissa's return. She sidled back into her seat and presented them with the color swatch book, flicking it open. When they didn't make a move to look, she glanced up, seeing their stormy faces.

"Hmm," she said. She moved the book to the side and leaned forward across the desk. "I've seen this look before. You know, a lot of couples have disagreements on the concept."

"But..." Justin tried to say.

"The important thing to remember is that you're getting married. You're going to be able to spend the rest of your lives together! I want you to turn to each other and tell each other you love the other person." Justin and Alex continued to sit there. "Come on, do it!"

"I love you Alex," Justin turned to his sister and ground out the words reluctantly.

"I love you Justin," Alex said tonelessly, equally frustrated with her brother.

"There, now isn't that better?" Marissa asked. They shrugged. "Okay, lets get back to business," she said. "We need to get a lot done in the next month to get everything together so we need to come up with a theme and a color scheme before you can leave."

Justin and Alex groaned simultaneously.

Two hours later they left the office, each exhausted mentally from their experiences.

"Please dear god get me out of this!" Alex moaned. "I really don't want to plan a wedding now, I've decided. It's too much effort!"

"That's fine because we're not getting married," Justin said. They strode down the block to the end where Justin hailed a cab for them. Alex noted the pink tinge on his cheeks and wondered if it was from the cold or from his irritation with her. She felt terrible at thought of making him so upset. It was really stupid of her to have gotten them in so deep and she regretted it now.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as they rode towards Justin's office. Mr. Dawson had given him the whole morning off to wedding plan and Alex's work was quite flexible about when she came and went as long as they had their designs. That left them at large for another couple hours so they were going to try to hash things out over lunch before Justin went in.

"You're always doing this," Justin said. "You always take my good ideas and make them so...so..." he stumbled, trying to find the right words for his anger. "Such a complete mess."

"Your good idea?" Alex burst out. "This idea is what got us into this mess in the first place. You just _had_ to have this promotion so much that you dragged me right into it."

"Hey, you're not completely innocent either. You told me all about trying to make that guy you work with jealous so he'll ask you out."

"And?" Alex shot back. Justin rubbed his temples and sighed.

"I'm getting a headache from arguing. Can we just drop this until we find something to eat?"

"Fine," Alex sat back against the seat and crossed her arms. Traffic was going slowly so she cast about for another topic.

"Are you coming to the Winter Fashion Show?" she asked. "It's the week before Christmas."

"When and where?" Justin asked.

"It'll be at the Metropolitan Arena." Alex said. "It starts at eleven. I have to be there early but I'll be watching the show from the front of the house. Grady is going to be there too. He designs men's ties."

Justin snickered.

"Shut up," Alex snapped. "I'd like to see you design ties."

"Sure, since all it takes is a coloring book. You make the red tie red, the blue tie blue and throw a few spots on the black one and call it polka-dotted."

Alex told Justin to shut up and he laughed at her. Finally, after an endless cab ride they arrived at the corner of Justin's block and slipped out to go into Justin's favorite restaurant. Piedro's was an upscale Mediterranean place with a warm, homey feeling.

They sat down and the waiter took their drink orders. Justin checked the time and saw he had an hour left before he had to get back to work.

"Okay, out with it. Let's sort this mess out," Justin said. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Well, have you considered telling the truth?" Alex asked. Justin just stared at her. "Okay so that's out. Let's see. We could always try...no that won't work. Or maybe...no, no not that either."

"Can't you come up with anything?" Justin demanded. Alex glared at him.

"I'm _trying_," she hissed. "I don't see you coming up with anything either."

"Well we'll just have to rack our brains. We can't get married, it's just too crazy. Even for a promotion."

"Maybe you could fool Mr. Dawson into thinking you and I eloped. Then we don't have to actually get married."

"That could work," Justin stroked his chin, thinking it over. "Nah, he'd just insist on throwing us the wedding anyway."

"He sure is pushy," Alex muttered. The waiter brought their food and they tossed ideas back and forth. Nothing seemed to gel and before long Justin had to return to work. Reluctantly, he headed out the door, Alex trailing behind him.

"Okay, I've got to get to work now but surely we can come up with something before we head to the Winter Fashion Show," he said.

"I hope," Alex agreed.

They didn't.

The Winter Fashion Show arrived and Alex was in a frenzy trying to get everything ready in time. She just didn't have time to st down and discuss things with Justin. They planned to meet up in front of the Metropolitan Arena at 10:30 and Alex stood on the steps waiting for her brother to show up.

She bad ben running around all morning trying to get things done in time for the show and just now had a moment to relax. As she waited, she pulled out her handbag and popped a mint.

"Justin Russo at your service, ma'am." Alex turned to the soft, husky male voice. Her heart leapt into her throat and she almost choked on her mint.

"Ugh, you scared me," she complained, giving him a playful shove. He was dressed up in a nice suit with a bowler hat on his head, reminding her vaguely of Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Comics and Mouse Villains.

"Nice outfit," she teased. "Are you dressing up in costume?"

"Uh-huh," he rolled his eyes. "Shall we go inside?" He offered his arm and she took it, feeling the same tingles as before only this time they traveled all the way up and down the length of her arm.

They headed towards the 'red carpet' which was actually grey. Along the sides, reporters and photographers called out for pictures and interviews. Alex stopped several times to give an interview or pose for a photo.

"This is a lot of work," Justin commented to Alex as they entered. "I thought you were just supposed to...you know, design the clothes"

"That's only half of it," Alex admitted. "There's the fashion shows, the modeling shoots, the publicity shoots, the international traveling...there's so much more to it all. And most people think Della DeLuca designs all the clothing but really its a whole fashion house.''

"Well I definitely learned more about the fashion industry," Justin said politely.

"More than you cared to?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, here's our seats," she said, indicating her seat with "Alex and Guest" printed on cream paper.

They sat down and Alex smirked to see that she had manipulated precisely. Her seat was directly across from Grady Adams. He was sitting with a blonde but he didn't look very interested. She flashed him a smile and took Justin's hand, squeezing it in her lap. She turned to Justin and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Is he looking?" she murmured. Justin looked a bit confused. "Grady. He's sitting across from us."

Justin glanced across at the young man with a blond coif who was eyeing Alex and Justin's intertwined hands.

"Yeah," he turned back to her.

"Quick, do something!" she hissed under her breath. Justin mentally scanned for the most innocent gesture he could think of. Leaning in, he pressed his forehead to hers and gave her cheek a gentle kiss. Alex's nerves exploded with tingles where his lips touched. She almost shivered but mentally shook herself out of her weird moment.

"Okay the show is starting soon," Alex said. She broke her gaze from Justin's and focused on the stage in front of them. They were seated along the catwalk, directly in front of the edge of the stage. Front row center, so to speak.

The CEO of DeLuca came out on the stage to introduce Della DeLuca and the lady herself introduced the show. Justin watched a parade of fashions strut across the catwalk and found himself bored and tuning it out until they announced Alex's Line.

He watched intently, sizing up her designs. All things considered he was impressed with her sense of style and color. She had a way of matching textures that was unique and bold. The young models who wore her designs were more real looking than the others too.

"Do you choose the models?" Justin whispered.

"Yes," Alex said. "Every model is auditioned and we fit the clothes to the models."

"Your models look different."

"Yeah, I hate those thin nothings the others always pick. Real girls wear my clothes so real girls should model them." Justin was surprised by her statement.

The show finished and Justin waited around while Alex talked to a hundred people about her fashions. She was interviewed again by reporters and then finally they headed to the Waldorf for cocktails. The roof had been rented out for the party and Justin was impressed by Alex's lifestyle.

"Is that your girlfriend?" A tall, leggy blonde asked. He glanced up to see that she was talking to him. He had his hand intertwined with Alex's but his sister was busy talking to someone about the show.

"Uh, yeah," he shrugged.

"She's amazing," the model gushed. "She hired me when I was a nobody kid about five years ago. Went over the heads of a lot of her higher ups to do it, I remember. But I have her to thank for my career now."

"Yeah?" Justin asked.

"She's got such an eye for fashion. You know, she designed the dress I'm wearing now," she leaned in. "You hold onto that one." The model turned and strutted away. Alex's attention turned to him.

"Was that Evalina Evangelo?" she asked. "I haven't seen her in forever!" Justin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he had just spoken with Evalina Evangelo. Evalina was the biggest name in modeling at the moment. She even had her own TV show, "America's Next Big Catwalker". It was rumored she might be hosting a talk show soon. And Alex had discovered _her_?

It was like that all day long with people coming up to Justin left and right and telling him how fabulous and amazing and phenomenal that Alex was. In fact, her coworker Mindy (who had seemed rather put out by Alex's popularity), had confided in him that Della DeLuca herself had asked Alex to head up their Young Miss line.

It blew Justin away, frankly. He couldn't understand where the Alex of yesteryear had gone. Where was the lazy, selfish, spoiled brat who made him miserable growing up? Where was the perpetual sloth who foisted most of her diner shifts on him? He knew she was successful but now he was seeing it all first hand.

A part of him, a very small, very mean part had thought maybe Alex's success came from her old ways of petty manipulation and a dash of skill. Now he was forced to see the truth.

The afternoon turned into evening and the party moved from the rooftop tent to a swanky dance club. There were drinks and dancing and Justin found himself having a better time than expected.

Until Grady Adams came over to dance with her.

"Hey Alex. Do you maybe want to dance?" Grady asked. Justin found himself reluctant to let Alex go with someone so _blond _and _hairsprayed_ (at least that's what he told himself) but he wasn't alone for long. Evalina Evangelo came over and asked him to dance.

"Sure!" he agreed to quickly for his own liking.

"So how did you and Alex meet?" Evalina asked.

"We knew each other growing up. We were friends back then. Well, maybe friends and enemies."

"I had one of those," Evalina laughed. "Frenemy was what we called each other. Sister was another name." Justin coughed and looked away for a moment, trying to keep from turning red.

"Yeah, heh," he gave a nervous laugh. They danced for one more song before Justin realized that he was going to have to call it a night or he wouldn't be able to get up for work the next day.

Alex returned and he asked to leave and she decided to leave with him.

"So you were cozy with Adams," Justin said as they exited the hotel.

"Yeah, can you believe it? He asked me to dance and asked about you and me and seemed all interested."

"Well, it seems kind of weird for a guy to go for someone who's taken," Justin said gruffly.

"Yeah, but that was the point, to make him jealous," Alex said. Justin dropped the subject, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself for the time. He didn't want to ruin Alex's day with an argument.

They parted ways on the street, each hailing a cab to take them to their respective apartments. Alex impulsively leaned in and gave Justin a peck on the cheek before he left.

"Thank you," Alex said. "You're the best brother I could ask for. But tell anyone I said that and regret it." Justin chuckled but promised to keep it to himself.

Justin got into the cab and waved goodbye to Alex as it took off. He settled back against the slightly sticky seat and hoped they would think of a way out of this situation before it was too late.

**Please review if you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello, I was worried I wouldn't be able to upload this today but here it is! I love you guys, you make me so happy and want to continue writing this story. Okay, confession time. I've never gotten 100 reviews for a story before and I was hoping I might be able to do so with this story. I don't know how I might do that without your help. I don't write for reviews but they still are a big deal to me so maybe you guys could recommend this to friends and stuff? I'd so love it.

Next chapter will be a BIG Jalex moment so stay tuned. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

Alex sat on the couch with one hand on the phone. The other was in her lap, shaking like a leaf. Why was she so nervous? It was just a simple phone call. She tried to push herself to pick up the phone but she couldn't make her hand lift it from the cradle. Finally, just as she was about to pick it up to finally talk to Grady Adams, the phone rang.

Could it be? Was Grady actually calling her first? She picked the phone up and said hello. Her voice was stupidly shaky, she thought with disgust.

"Hey, are you almost ready to go?" Oh, it was only Justin. She still felt a skip in her heart though. Odd.

"Hey, nice going. I was just about to call Grady."

"We have to leave soon. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on," she drawled. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Good because I'll be there in five," Justin said, with a hint of annoyance. He hung up the phone and sat back in the cab, wondering where the annoyance had suddenly come from. Stupid Alex. Pretty-Boy could wait for a day. Especially since today happened to be Max's graduation from grad school.

He grinned. Dear, old, empty-headed Max had suddenly sprouted brains galore when he won the family wizard competition. Justin and Alex had been shocked, then angry for a while but they got over it. Max claimed he had been holding back but Justin suspected that one-third of powers was also one-third a brain for him. Having all the magic meant Max's brain was at full capacity now.

And _boy_ had Max taken to his newfound brainpower. He enrolled in community college, got good enough grades to transfer to Yale in his second year and graduated with honors. Now he was getting a Masters from _Columbia_ of all places. Justin was more than proud of his younger brother.

The cab pulled up to Alex's building and Justin hopped out and rang the buzzer. Alex let him in and he walked in as she was finishing pinning her hair into a low bun. A few tendrils framed her face and he had the urge to reach out and brush them away. He waited on the couch while she grabbed her coat and scarf.

"I just have to get my keys."

"I'll get them," Justin offered. He stood up and strode to her bedroom, where he knew they would be sitting in the bowl on the dresser. Her bedroom was more like the Alex he remembered from childhood. There was a wet towel on the bed which he folded and put in her bathroom. Make-up and clothes were strewn here and there, along with a few shoes.

A magazine was spread out on the bed as well, opened to a page with pictures from the DeLuca Fashion Show. He glanced down and saw that there was a picture of them together on the 'red carpet'. Alex looked radiant but what struck him was his expression. He was looking at her like...like...

Like he was in love with her. That thought punched him straight in the gut, almost making him double over like he'd actually been punched.

"Are you done in there yet?" Alex called.

"Uh...coming!" he yelled back. He wondered if Alex saw what he saw in the picture. Surely she couldn't think that of him, could she? It was just...weird. He gave the magazine a gentle nudge and it fell off the bed and he pushed it under with the tip of his shoe. Maybe best to not let Alex look at that photo too hard. He grabbed the keys and headed back to the living room.

"There you are," Alex said. "I was wondering if you fell in."

"Nope, just cleaning up the mess you left," Justin said. It lacked his usual zing.

"Come on or we're going to be late," Alex grabbed his arm and he tried to ignore how it made his body respond.

They headed to the street and Alex hailed a cab while Justin milled about, hands in his overcoat pockets. When a cab pulled up to the curb, he let Alex get in first, trying to ignore the way her shapely legs looked in the heels she had on. In the cab he ignored the heavenly aroma of her perfume. And when they got out and Alex realized she left her purse, he was definitely not interested in the curve of her glorious bottom as she bent over the seat. No way, Jose.

"Is everyone here?" Theresa called as she counted heads. Her mother and Jerry's father were present. As was Uncle Kelbo, Zeke and Harper, and Uncle Ernesto and Aunt Megan (who had grown up, gotten over her grudge and fallen _hard_ for Ernesto) were there as well, with their their son Paolo. They were all going together from the sub station to the college campus via shuttle bus. It was a touch embarrassing for the siblings but Theresa had insisted it was the easiest way to ensure they all got there together and on time.

They headed to the campus in the shuttle bus. Alex and Justin were squashed together in the back, next to Max. Just like old times.

"So how are you guys doing?" Max asked. His caramel colored hair was poking out from under a ski cap in deference to the rain that was misting over the city.

"Good," they said at the same time. The three of them laughed and Alex glanced out the window. "I had my fashion show the other day."

"I know, Mom told me. She complained about not being invited.

"I could only invite one guest," Alex fibbed. "And besides, she complained about the last show she went to. She said she was cold the whole time and that she would have been a better model than what we had picked."

"Sounds like mom," Max agreed. The three siblings chatted amiably during the ride to the ceremony with Justin and Alex talking more to Max than each other. When they reached the school, Max parted ways to line up with his schoolmates and the others headed for the seats.

The ceremony was over before Alex realized and they headed back to Waverly Place for Max's party. Theresa and Jerry had ordered Chinese food (Max had balked at Jerry's idea of sub sandwiches, telling his dad off for being rather cheap) to be delivered at six and the delivery person arrived just as they did.

Alex speared an egg roll with her chopsticks (she never had mastered the art of using them), stuffing it into her mouth whole.

"Please, Alex, that's disgusting," Justin groaned. Alex stuck her food covered tongue out at him.

"Make me," she said around a mouthful of food. Justin thought for a second about doing just that. He imagined pinning her down with his body and giving her what-for and it made him blush and shift in his seat. He grabbed his cup of ice water and gulped it down rapidly. The chilly drink helped him clear his head. Get a grip, he ordered himself.

"I'm going upstairs to get some aspirin," Alex leaned in to Justin. "My head hurts a bit." The food had been cleared away and everyone was just sitting around talking now. He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Feel better," he said softly. Alex left and climbed the spiral staircase into the Russo apartment.

"Haha, when did you and Alex become a couple?" Max joked, seeing the way they interacted.

"That's not funny," Justin said. He glared at Max who held up his hands.

"Hey, hey," he said. "Why so touchy?"

"It's nothing," Justin said, trying not to look guilty.

"Seriously bro, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Justin sighed. If he could talk to anyone about this it would have to be Max. His brother understood a lot more than he let on. "Something really strange I guess. I've been having all these weird...feelings...about someone I shouldn't and it's kind of getting to me."

"Alex, right?" Max nodded like it was nothing big to worry about.

"What, no!" Justin looked around wildly to see if they'd been overheard.

"Dude, I see the way you look at her. You guys have had it bad since forever. I don't know why you didn't make a move before now."

"Max, that's my _sister_," Justin hissed. He looked around again to make sure no one was paying attention and grabbed Max, heading for the Wizard Lair.

Inside, he settled on pacing. "I don't know what makes you think that I have a 'thing' for Alex but that's totally not true."

"Oh right," Max nodded. "So the looks you gave her, the affection you have for each other, how you'd do anything for her, that's totally normal. I don't know why you're so worked up over this. It's really not that big of a deal. I knew from a young age that you guys were going to end up together. I mean, at some point it's like 'Okay, get together already!' I mean, honestly, you guys are slower than Harper when it came to admitting she had no shot with you."

"You really think it wouldn't be a big deal?" Justin asked skeptically. Max shrugged.

"Just admit it to yourself already."

"I don't love Alex. Not like that," Justin protested. Max patted his brother on the back.

"Get some brains," he said. "You so do."

Justin remained unsettled for the rest of the evening and hardly spoke to Alex on the cab ride back.

"I'll see you in a couple days then?" Alex asked.

"Huh?"

"Wake up Justin. Gosh I didn't realize how tired you were." Alex laughed at her brother. "Your office Christmas party? It's in two days. Am I meeting you or are we meeting there?"

"Oh. Um, let's just meet there," Justin said. He said goodnight to Alex and climbed back into the cab to head to his place. He really had no idea what was up and what was down anymore. And the scary part was...he might not _mind! _

**Please review if you liked it! **_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ugh, not having 'net at home sucks. I couldn't get to the library or anything yesterday because BF and I are getting ready to leave for home for Christmas and I didn't have time to go out yesterday. I had to do laundry and stuff. I hate laundry.

Anyway, a couple things. This story is almost finished! After this there are only three chapters left. Secondly, there is a song that goes with this chapter. If you are able, I would very much like for you to listen to it if you don't know it. Here's the youtube link: http:/www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=Ad7ejBn3KSQ (when they go to dance, put it on)

This song is very meaningful to me since it's unoffically mine and BFs song. It's the first song we danced to and it's just so amazing. So listen, if you can.

For those who were wondering, the Doctor Who ref was the Sonic Screwdriver drink. And now, without further blah blah, here's the chapter. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

"What am I going to wear?" Alex complained to Harper. They were in Harper's studio office and Alex was pacing and trying to figure out what she was going to wear to Justin's Christmas party that evening.

"Relax, Alex," Harper laughed at her friend. "You're acting like this is a _date" _

"Hah, you're right. I'm putting way too much work into going out with Justin," Alex said. "I've known him for years. I don't need to over-think this. It should be natural."

"Right," Harper nodded. "No wait. No! That's not right."

"So anyway, thanks for the pep talk," Alex said. "I've got to go though, I have an appointment to get my hair done. See you tonight!" She waved at Harper who stood there dumbfounded, uncertain of what exactly just happened.

Alex headed out the door of DeLuca Designs and found a cab. In a few minutes she was at Saxon's, a trendy boutique.

"This is perfect!" Alex held up the dress and smiled. Justin would look so good with her on his arm tonight! He was sure to get the Director's job.

She paid for the dress and headed to her hair appointment. When she was finished, she took the cab with all her packages to her apartment to get ready. Two hours later she was prepped, coiffed, pushed up, tucked in, zipped, straightened and all ready to go.

The ride took a bit of extra time with all the holiday traffic and she barely made it to the Firestone Plaza. The hotel would be putting on the party once again.

"Take your coat, miss?" Alex handed her coat off to the coat check girl and walked into the grand ballroom where the party was already in full swing. It was extravagently decorated with a twelve foot Christmas tree, fairy lights strung across the room, a strobe light over the dance floor flashing between red, blue, green and yellow, a bar along one wall, and a DJ in the front spinning a mix of holiday and pop music.

"So I see you found a dress," Harper came up with Zeke on her arm. Zeke looked great in a black suit and grey turtleneck. Harper was dressed in a floor-length gown of yellow silk. It reminded Alex of the "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days" dress. She looked great and Alex told her so.

"So do you," Zeke chimed in. "Justin will never know what hit him!"

"Zeke!" Harper lightly smacked his arm.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that you're only his fake fiance."

"No, that's not right either," Harper chided. "Justin is Alex's brother?"

"Eh, and?" Zeke shrugged. "My dad married his first cousin."

"That's not the same and wow, that explains a lot," Harper shook her head.

"You made it," Justin's voice barely penetrated the loud music but Alex whirled around.

He seemed to freeze for a moment, taking her in. She felt self conscious and hugged her arms to herself.

"Do I look OK?" she asked.

"You look..." he swallowed. "Yeah, you look good." Alex was wearing a short, empire waisted silver dress that clung to her curves and flared out to her knees. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and was absolutely terrible for the winter weather but Alex knew she looked good in it so she couldn't resist. She even wore a pair of bronze strappy sandals with tiny gems lining each strap. Alex blushed as Justin stared, inexplicably, at her for several more seconds before shaking his head and taking her hand.

"I have a table for us," he said. He led her away from the door and towards the tables lining the far wall. "I hope you don't mind that I got you a gin and tonic. I know its your favorite."

"Oh, thanks," Alex's hand felt clammy from where Justin's hand touched and she was grateful for a cold drink to hold. They sat at the table for a while until Harper coerced them into dancing to a few songs. Zeke danced with Alex and Harper danced with Justin at first but then Zeke begged Harper to switch so he could dance with his wife.

Justin and Alex shimmied to the face-paced club song that was on. Alex was grateful that nothing bad had happened yet. There hadn't been any weird or wacky situations to try to escape from.

Just as she was thinking that, a slow song came on and Justin grabbed her and held her close. Alex's heart raced from their contact. All she could feel was his hard body against hers. She could smell the spicy, warm scent of his cologne and she wanted to melt into him.

_You're in my arms  
>And all the world is calm<br>The music playing on for only two  
>So close together<br>And when I'm with you  
>So close to feeling alive<em>

A life goes by  
>Romantic dreams will stop<br>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<br>And now forever I know  
>All that I wanted to hold you<br>So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
>Almost believing this was not pretend<br>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
>So far we are so close<p>

How could I face the faceless days  
>If I should lose you now?<br>We're so close  
>To reaching that famous happy end<br>And almost believing this was not pretend  
>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<br>So close  
>So close<br>And still so far

They danced close, Justin sweeping her around in a slow waltz. He twirled her out and back to him and it was amazing. She wanted to keep dancing forever.

The song made Alex's heart both soar and break at the same time. She felt her eyes tearing up and didn't know why.

"Hey, what's going on?" Justin lifted her chin to meet her eyes with his. "You're crying."

"It's nothing," Alex said. She wiped her eyes furiously and smiled weakly. "Really. It's just that I was thinking about...Max and how grown up he is now. Yeah, that,"

"So are you," Justin murmured. Alex wasn't sure what that meant so she opened her mouth to ask but was cut off.

"Mistletoe!" Mr. Dawson's deep voice called out. They broke apart, looking around. Mr. Dawson stood in front of them a few feet, near the DJ and pointing above their heads. They both looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from a long length of ribbon from the ceiling, just above their heads.

"Go on Russo, give your girl a kiss!" he grinned and Alex looked at her brother. He looked weird, nervous and strained.

"You don't have to," Alex said. "You can just kiss me on the cheek." Justin shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he said. "Just a quick peck." Alex closed her eyes and waited for the discomfort that would inevitably ensue.

Instead she felt the warm pressure of Justin's lips against hers, melding against her mouth. The strange tingling Alex had been feeling around Justin lately increased into a hardcore buzz deep within her body, making her feel flush. Unconsciously she began kissing him back, tasting the minty flavor of his toothpaste with the tip of her tongue when it brushed his lips

Her hands moved up to the sides of his face, caressing the rough texture of his stubble against his smooth skin. She forgot he was Justin and she was Alex in that moment, focused on the way he felt against her and the moment would have lasted forever if not for the clapping noise that distracted her and made her break away in a daze.

"Congrats Russo,' Mr. Dawson said. "You've got a passion that will last you a lifetime, I can tell."

Justin looked at Alex who felt like her world was spinning around her. She caught sight of Harper and Zeke staring at them with identical disbelieving expressions and suddenly realized what had happened.

"Oh god," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Justin shook his head. "You've had a few drinks and Mr. Dawson was expecting a show, let's face it."

"Right," Alex nodded but she knew inside that wasn't what happened. Uneasily, they walked back to their table and Justin left to talk to a coworker.

Leaving Alex to face Harper and Zeke alone.

"Dude that was..." Zeke began. Harper flashed him a Look and he clammed up.

"It was kind of odd," Harper said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Alex said. Harper quirked one eyebrow. "Just leave it alone." Her friend complied but she knew Harper wanted desperately to dissect the situation just like always.

The party turned a bit stale for Alex after their strange moment. She waited for him to return and asked to leave.

Justin seemed taken aback by her request but helped her retrieve her coat and headed out the door with her, to wait for a cab with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally, as they waited in the cold, dark December night.

"Fine. I just need to get home. I've had a lot to drink, as you so kindly pointed out," she said with a bit of edge to her tone.

"What time is your party tomorrow?" Justin ignored her sarcasm.

"Eight. We're having it at the office. Nothing as fancy as yours."

"I'll see you there," Justin was trying to keep his temper in check but Alex was pushing at his buttons.

"Goodnight," Alex climbed into the cab and gave him a final glance before shutting the door. She had to get over whatever was going on with her. Not to mention Harper would be calling her later to probably further berate her. She couldn't deal with this anymore.

Maybe it was time to call it quits, she thought.

**Please review if you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So guess what? I have two chapters today! I must REALLY love you all. Or I'm just trying to post the whole thing in time for the Jalex Christmas Competition. Either way, here it is.

Okay, if you love me you will PLEASE, PLEASE review each chapter separately. Why? Because I asked very nicely. Also, thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed so far. Keep up the good work and give yourselves a hand!

Only two chapters left now. Next chapter is Christmas! Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Justin paced in his apartment, trying to figure out what the hell had happened yesterday. How had he let things get so out of control? His feelings for Alex, whatever they were, were getting out of hand and he needed to get a hold of himself. She was only his pretend fiance and she was interested in another guy anyway.

So she kissed him back, so what? It was a mistake, she was probably a bit tipsy and his boss was there egging this foolishness on (what a pushy man indeed).

But that kiss. That was what was making him question himself. The kiss was so incredible and heart-stopping that he couldn't imagine ever not getting to do that again. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and did a double take. Shit, he was going to be late if he kept pacing like this.

He grabbed his coat and took off for the street. He was sick of waiting for a cab in this weather so he had ordered a car to pick him and Alex up. He called her earlier to let her know but she was strangely reticent on the phone.

At Alex's apartment, Justin waited on the couch again but refrained from helping her get ready. She looked good tonight in a simple purple dress with a full-length brown sweater and the same boots she wore to his Thanksgiving thing.

"This is it, right?" Alex asked, looking up at Justin with large, trusting eyes. "This is the last party we have to go to?"

"I think," Justin said. "I promise it'll be over soon."

"I'm just about partied out," Alex admitted.

"I just want to say thank you," Justin said. "You've been great through this whole thing. I mean, you didn't have to do this and even though I know you said you did it for some guy I know that you would have done it for me anyway."

"Chyah, right," Alex scoffed. "I wouldn't have done this for anyone."

"But you did it for me," Justin said. "And I appreciate it. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sentimental on me," Alex scoffed. "Let's just get through this one last party."

'And then Mr. Dawson's retirement party," Justin said rapidly.

"What?"

"Oh look, we're here," Justin opened the door as the pulled up the curb. He hopped out and helped Alex out of the Mercedes. She gave him a glare and headed for the building while Justin tipped the driver. He would be returning for them at eleven.

"Hello Alexandra," Della DeLuca herself was present with her hair coiffed up high on her head. Alex leaned in and whispered that it was called a "Jack-It to Jesus Do". Justin barely managed to keep from laughing in Ms. DeLuca's face.

Alex shook hands with Ms. DeLuca and introduced Justin.

"This is my fiance, Justin Russo. He works at Firestone Hotels."

"Fascinating," she said with a heavy Belgian accent. "I love your hotels. I always get first-rate service."

"Thank you," justin said. "If you mention my name to the manager next time you might get a discounted rate."

"I will most definitely do so, young man. You are delightful. I wish to see you around this place more often. You are a fascinating man."

Alex led Justin away, towards the buffet table. "Haha, that's high praise from DeLuca," she said. "Want some punch?"

"I'll get it," Justin offered. The tension between them was momentarily gone, their interactions easier and lighter as before.

"I'll see where Harper and Zeke are. God, we need new friends. We see them _everywhere_," she laughed. She located her best friend and Zeke and found that they had already claimed a four-person table.

"Didn't I see you yesterday at the Firestone Christmas Party?" Alex joked.

"Alex!" Harper jumped up and crushed her friend in a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alex tried to push her friend off. "Really. I just had a few too many drinks yesterday."

"We need to talk," Harper said. "Soon."

"We will," Alex promised. _In the next lifetime_, she thought.

The party got in full swing with dancing, food, a limited bar and a few silly party games. It was more fun and free than Justin's upscale party. Probably part of that was that Alex was around people she actually knew and liked.

There was a raffle for a new iPad and Harper won, which Zeke seemed a little too excited about.

Zeke had Harper store the iPad in her office before he would dance with her and then led her to the small dance floor for a few songs. Alex jammed out as well, by herself and occasionally with Justin but they kept a safe distance between them and didn't dance to any slow songs.

The music slowed and Justin left to get more punch. Alex was about to wander back to the table when Grady Adams approached her.

"Hey Alex," he said. He smiled and Alex wanted to jump up and down.

"Hey."

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her back to the dance floor. They danced, turning in slow circles. Alex felt excited that Grady Adams was dancing with her once again but something felt off, at the same time. It didn't feel like dancing with Justin had made her feel. After the song was over, she broke apart from him.

"I've never seen your office," he said with a smile. Alex knew it was a hint.

"Do you want to see it now?" He nodded and she promised to take him but needed to grab her key first. She headed over to the table.

"Grady asked to see my office."

"That's awesome, that's exactly what you wanted!" Harper squealed. Alex winced at the sound.

"Shh, don't yell so loud," she said. Harper looked guilty.

"Go, go," she urged her friend. "I'll tell Justin." Alex left with her key, a feeling of unease in her stomach. This felt...awkward and not right. She felt like she was betraying Justin, which was stupid. He would understand. It was what she was working for, wasn't it?

They headed up to Alex's floor. The building was eerily quiet and dark with everyone downstairs at the party. Alex's office was large and spacious and took up the corner of the eighth floor.

"Here it is," she said. "It's not much to look at." She led him inside.

She gave him a brief tour and they stopped in front of her drawing table.

"Nice sketch," Grady said, eyeing the sheet attached to the board.

"Thanks," Alex didn't exactly know what to talk about with him. She cast about for a topic.

"I have to confess something," Grady said. He ran one hand through his wavy blonde hair. "I really like you. I think I liked you for a long time but I wasn't sure. But seeing you with that guy really made me realize that I was crazy about you and I was so jealous to see you with him."

Alex should have been excited that her plan worked perfectly. She should have been elated and thrown her arms around Grady and given him a big kiss to seal the deal. But she didn't feel happy. She didn't want to throw her arms around him.

:I just knew that I had to take my chance with you before you were taken for good," he continued. "So I thought if I lured you away from the party downstairs I could make my move. I thought it would be harder than that though," he laughed. "I guess you must feel something between us too."

"Mmm," Alex murmured noncommittally. Grady moved towards her, reaching one hand up to brush the hair away from her eyes and put his other hand on her shoulder.

"You looked so beautiful at the Fashion Show. And tonight you look stunning. I can't help myself. I just have to show you what you'd miss out on if you didn't take a chance with me." He tilted his head forward and Alex felt her eyes flutter closed, preparing herself for the sparks she had been waiting for.

They didn't come. When he pressed his lips to hers all she felt was the cold weight of his mouth and a very tiny, vague feeling of dread. He continued to kiss her, moving his mouth around while she stood there.

What was wrong with her? This was what she'd wanted for almost a year. This was what she'd planned and schemed with Justin to get. So why was it that when Grady Adams kissed her, all she could think about was the kiss she shared with Justin?

She berated herself for focusing on a kiss shared with someone else while Grady was kissing her and decided to try harder to enjoy herself. Maybe then she would feel something.

She kissed him back with a fervor that took him by surprise and he responded by plunging his tongue into her mouth, wriggling it around like a worm. She pulled back and gave him a not-completely-sincere smile.

"That was um, nice," she said. Grady was smiling like he'd just swallowed the canary so to speak.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you liked it too from the way you reacted. I hope this will be a regular thing form now on. Maybe I can take you out to lunch after Christmas?"

"Uh...sure," Alex shrugged. "Sounds great."

"Alright, I'll see you. I have to go back downstairs and find the girl I brought. She's a friend of a friend and she's got to be home by like, ten or something lame. See you later."

"Yeah, see you," Alex said. She leaned against her desk, feeling a mixture of emotions coursing through her. Why was she so weird about this? Shouldn't she be dancing down the hallway to tell Harper? Why was she thinking of Justin at _all_?

"Hey Alex I was just..." Justin rounded the corner just then and saw Alex standing near her drawing table still, her hands by her sides.

"Grady Adams kissed me." Those four words were enough to make Justin's stomach clench into a hard knot. All at once he realized about three things. The first was that any guy who hit on a girl who was engaged was a loser. The second was that Alex didn't look excited for some reason. The third was that he was truly, deeply and irrevocably in love with Alex.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned for her expression.

"I'm good," Alex said. "I'm...great. It's everything I ever wanted. Our plan worked."

"Alex, it doesn't have to be like this," Justin said. "You don't sound excited. Maybe its because you're just being calm about it or you're still in shock but I think its because that kiss we shared the other day meant something. I think that kiss means that we figured out what other people have known for years. I think that kiss means we're on the verge of something big."

"What?" Alex finally looked up nto Justin's eyes. "That's crazy! We're not supposed to be together, I'm supposed to be with _Grady_, Justin. It's what I've wanted for such a long, long time and I'm not going to give it up now just because you and I shared some kiss that you think means we're in love. Because we're not. Because that would just be insane and...and...crazy!" Alex sputtered out. "So maybe you should just take me home, OK? Because Grady asked me for a date and I think you need to realize that I like _Grady_, not you."

"Fine," Justin crossed his arms. "But I think you're just scared to admit your feelings."

"I don't..."

"You're only lying to yourself."

"Just leave me alone!" Alex exploded. "Even if I did, you're pushing me into something way too fast. I don't _know_ what I feel and yes, maybe I do think about that kiss but I have to pursue this thing with Grady if I ever want a chance to be happy. Most importantly, there's no way most people would accept us, ok?"

"I don't care what other people think," Justin said. "I'm too intelligent to let them get to me because I know what they don't. That you have to be yourself and be true to what you feel."

"Yeah, well I have to go," Alex grabbed her keys and flounced out the door, Justin followed behind her and waited while she locked up. "Please, just leave me alone," Alex begged.

"This isn't over," Justin said. "I'll give you space for now but this isn't over by a long shot."

"Just...go," Alex sighed and watched him give her a meaningful look before taking off for the elevators. She waited until he got on and the doors closed before she moved towards the elevator bank herself.

Well shoot. What a frickin' frackin' gosh-darned _mess_.

**Please review if you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I have finished writing this story! The last chapter will be posted later today so look for it! I just wanted to say what a joy it was to write this story and to be so well liked by so many. I really appreciate all your reviews. I don't have a lot of time so I'll cut to the chase. This was my favorite chapter to write, by the way.

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

Alex watched the dark sky as she took a cab to Waverly Place. The sky had been threatening snow all afternoon but nothing had happened yet. It would be magical to have a white Christmas this year.

The cabbie pulled up to the corner of the block and helped her unload the trunk. She had presents for her whole family as well as enough clothes for the next couple of days. Today was Christmas Eve Day and she was going home.

"Mom, I'm here!" she called out, pushing open the Waverly Sub Station doors. The shop was deserted except for Max at the counter, flipping through a science magazine. It had hurt to lose the competition to him but she was glad to see that magic had improved his brains somehow.

:Hey, where's Mom and Dad?"

"Upstairs. Mom's cooking and Dad's helping Justin with decorating."

"Which means he's passed out on the couch watching basketball."

"Yup."

"I'm going up, help me with my stuff?" Alex asked. Max hurried over and helped his sister bring everything up to their parents house.

"I'm here!" Alex called as they ascended into the cozy loft. It had barely changed over the years, the same bright, colorful furniture and decorations still burst from everywhere The same old, orange couch still held the unconscious form of their father, with a big afghan tucked over his snoring body. It was nice to see that some things didn't change.

Theresa Russo was at the stove, cooking something up something _delicioso_. (Alex had eventually learned Spanish, to her Mother's delight).

Justin was stringing a garland across the far wall, above the balcony doors.

"Don't fall," she called dryly as she set her bags down.

"Alex!" he looked way too happy to see her. She ignored the expression on his face and tried to concentrate on making this as normal a Christmas as possible.

"_Mija_!" her mother hurried over, giving her daughter a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're here now."

"What's for dinner?"

"We're having Christmas _Enchiladas_," Theresa grinned broadly. "It's from..."

"An old recipe from Grandma," Alex finished, knowing her mother.

"Yup, and now that you're here, we can decorate the tree."

"Sounds like fun, Mom," Alex said without any sarcasm. She had truly missed the closeness of her family in the last few crazy months.

Theresa put her _enchiladas_ to the side and woke up Jerry and the family came together to decorate the tree. Max used his wand to levitate the silver star up to the top, placing it neatly in place.

"It looks beautiful guys," Theresa hugged Alex again (who was the closest to her mother at the moment).

"Ready to watch _Its a Wonderful Life_?" Jerry asked. The three siblings groaned. The movie was a Christmas Eve tradition and happened to be Jerry's favorite Christmas movie so they had to endure it year after year.

The house was filled with the scent of pine mingled with the spicy scent of the food as it cooked and a hint of cinnamon as they settled down to watch the movie. Somehow Alex ended up on the couch next to Justin who draped his arm loosely behind her and sat close.

Alex had to admit to herself that it felt good to have Justin's body next to her, so close but not quite touching hers. He wasn't forcing himself on her.

She felt her eyelids droop during the movie, a combination of the warmth of the house, the good smells and her own tiredness after work. She eventually settled into Justin's side, snuggling closer to him and letting herself drift off a bit.

Eventually he nudged her awake and she sat up sleepily, stretching and yawning.

"Food's ready!" Theresa called from the kitchen. The table had already been set and so they all sat down to eat. Jerry put on some Christmas music as they ate.

The tree was decorated, food had been eaten, movie had been watched and the only thing left for them to do on Christmas Eve was to open presents from their outside family. That tradition had started after the children had grown and left home, they got together to open the presents from Uncles and Aunts and the Grandparents.

Alex got a new sweater from Theresa's mom and a gift card to American Eagle from Granddad Russo. From Aunt Megan and Uncle Ernesto she got a pretty necklace that she suspected Aunt Megan picked out.

Justin got a new watch from Uncle Ernesto and Aunt Megan, a gift card to Best Buy from Grandad Russo and a a tie and tie pin set from Grandma.

When Max opened his gift card, it was to Barnes and Noble; he got a set of cufflinks from their Uncle and Aunt and a new belt and tie set from their Grandmother.

The presents opened, Justin began to clean up the wrapping paper mess and Alex decided to help out.

"Are you doing alright?" Justin asked as they cleaned up. Theresa was clearing up in the kitchen and Jerry and Max were down in the lair.

"Yeah," Alex glanced over at their mother who had a pair of headphones in and was listening to more Christmas music while she cleaned. "Look, I know you want an answer but I can't give you one right now. Let's just enjoy Christmas, alright?"

"Fine," Justin shrugged and stuffed some ribbon into the trash bag. "But I can't wait forever, Alex."

"I know," Alex tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You're just asking me to change my whole life, basically. What would everyone say? What would Harper say?" She wiped the tears away. "I just can't decide something like this right now."

"Alright, alright," Justin said. He couldn't stand to see Alex crying. "Don't cry, please." They finished cleaning up and joined Max and their father in the lair. The four spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing and reminiscing about their days as Wizards.

It was almost eleven by the time Alex, Justin and Max headed upstairs to go to sleep. Max was still living with his parents and they kept Alex and Justin's rooms as guest bedrooms for when their grown children decided to stay over.

All three of them headed separately to bed, with Alex staying up a little longer to enjoy a quick cup of her mother's Mexican Hot Chocolate.

"Hey Mom," Alex sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter, sipping her cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey _mija_. How's everything going?"

"Good," Alex shrugged. "I guess. There's this guy who likes me at work. He wants to go out with me after Christmas."

"That's great," Theresa smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"The problem is, I don't know if I want to," Alex wrapped her hands around the mug and stared glumly at the counter. "There's this other guy I might like."

"Oh?" Theresa raised on eyebrow. "Two boys? Well, my advice is to go for the one that makes you happy."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled her eyes, knowing her mom was going to say something like that.

"And of course, you want to be with someone who's more different from you," Theresa added. Alex looked up at her mom. This was new.

"Differences make a relationship more exciting and you should have things in common but it doesn't hurt to disagree every now and then either."

"Hmm," Alex thought about that for a moment. Grady was very fun-loving like her. Justin was more a workaholic. And she definitely disagreed with Justin. Wait...was she actually even for a moment considering him? She shook her head and glanced at her mom.

"I don't know. This guy, the second guy, he's great and all but people might not like us being together."

"Well honey, you have to do what's right for you, only you. You know I'd love you and be proud of you no matter who you dated. Unless he was an ex-con. He's not, is he?" She peered at Alex who laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing like that," she said. "But thanks for the advice anyway."

"Anytime, _mija_," Theresa said. "Now go, go to bed so Father Christmas can come!" She urged her daughter towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms. Alex left her empty mug on the counter and headed for bed.

She laid down and closed her eyes, drifting off to thoughts of their kiss playing over and over in her head.

The next morning she woke up to light streaming in through the curtains. The large, four-poster bed was very comfortable and she stretched and rolled over to see Max standing in the doorway.

"Look outside!" he said with child-like excitement. Alex slipped out from between the covers and padded over to the window. The entire block was blanketed with a white frosting. It was still snowing and she grinned and pushed the window open.

"It's a white Christmas!" she exclaimed to Max. Together they headed downstairs and into the living room. Theresa was already up and making Christmas breakfast. They would be having enormous cinnamon rolls with thick, gooey buttercream icing. Another Christmas tradition.

"Coffee?" Theresa asked. Alex nodded and her mom poured her a cup of dark, strong coffee with two creams like Alex liked.

Max started sorting the enormous pile under the tree into his, Alex and Justin's like he did every year. It was easier to open when they weren't reaching all over each other. Justin came down the stairs, sleep-tousled and looking extremely fit in his striped pj bottoms and no shirt. Alex blushed and crossed her legs on the couch, trying not to look.

Justin glanced over to see that Alex was wearing a short nightgown and shorts and not much else. He tried not to think about the fact that she was braless and failed. Ah well, he was going to have his revenge. That's why he came down shirtless.

"Ready for presents?" Alex asked. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and nodded.

"Is Dad up yet?" Max looked up from his task and Justin nodded.

"He'll be down soon." Justin joined Alex on the couch with a cup of coffee as well and they waited for Jerry to come down with the camera. They took lots of pictures every Christmas and it was both endearing and annoying to wait for everyone to be snapped with every present.

Eventually, the pile grew smaller and smaller, each Russo surrounded by their unwrapped gifts of clothing, shoes, winter accessories and other odds and ends. Justin got a new iPad, Max got a new laptop and Alex got two tickets to see her favorite band in late January at Madison Square Garden. Front row center tickets nonetheless. Alex was impressed.

Eventually, the only things left were their presents to each other. She got her parents a five day cruise to Alaska, which Theresa had been hinting at wanting for ages. Justin got them the airplane tickets and Max gave them a sizable Visa gift card to get what they would need for the trip.

Alex handed Max his gift and watched with excitement as he opened his gift to find a plane ticket for Europe.

"Now you can do some traveling before you start working," Alex smiled. She and Justin had planned Max's gift together and Justin gave Max traveling money.

Finally, it was Alex's turn to give her gift to Justin. She watched carefully as he pulled off the wrapping to reveal a plain cardboard box. With a curious expression, he opened the box.

Inside was a plain wooden box with a flap lid that he lifted up.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "Alex...do you know what this is?" he lifted out the exquisite set of crystal figurines and the wood and marble board. It was an extremely one-of-a-kind gift.

"This is the Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Moon-Rock and Crystal Chess Set," Justin said. He held each piece lovingly, looking through them all before placing them carefully back in the box. "They only made like, five of these in the world! How...how did you find it?"

"Santa doesn't reveal his sources," Alex shrugged. "And anyway, I heard you mooning over it for like, five years now. I figured I should end your suffering."

"Alex I..." Justin was speechless. He felt a lump rise in his throat and he tried not to let his family see the tears forming in his eyes. The chess set was so rare and hard to find that people paid _millions_ to own one. He had no idea how Alex had managed to track one down. "Thanks," he said finally, brushing away the tears quickly. Max handed Alex her present from Justin and he looked away, trying not to be too excited.

Alex eyed the small box, wondering what was inside. It was too small to be an iPod and too large to be like, a necklace or something. She opened the lid to find a smaller box nestled inside. It was velvet and very tiny. There wasn't much it could be other than...but surely he wouldn't have. Not in front of the family...

She pulled it out and slowly opened it up and gasped. Inside the box was a ring. It was platinum banded with a diamond set in the middle, surrounded by two sapphires. Her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't take her eyes off it.

In less than two seconds she realized exactly what this ring symbolized. This ring was Justin's way of asking her to choose him. She glanced up to see her brother carefully not looking at her directly.

"Justin what is that?" Theresa asked with confusion.

"I just wanted to say thank you to Alex," Justin shrugged. "She's been helping me with a work problem that's been really hard to figure out. She's been absolutely great to me and I wanted to show her how much I appreciate her."

Alex touched the ring, stroking the cool metal and diamond surfaces. She wanted to try it on so much but she knew that if she did, she would never want to take it off. Slowly, she closed the lid and looked at her brother.

"Thank you but I don't know if I can accept this," she said.

"Nonsense," Jerry said. "Your brother is trying to do something nice for you, you should take it."

Alex clutched the ring box tightly, trying to figure out what to do. It was all just so confusing. She didn't know what to do and this was making her decision all the more difficult. Justin jumped up and started cleaning the wrapping paper. Eventually the family scattered like usual to enjoy their gifts.

They came together for dinner before Alex and Justin left to head back to their own apartments. Alex bundled up her bags of 'loot' and packed up her stuff. Lastly, she held the tiny velvet box, trying to decide if she was going to pack it or not.

Nothing made sense anymore. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about Justin. Cranky, no-nonsense, boring, workaholic Justin wasn't supposed to be wildly romantic and spontaneous like this! She didn't want to fall for him. She wanted them to remain brother and sister, fight like cats and dogs and always be slightly at odds.

But deep down she knew that a part of her didn't want that anymore. Hadn't for a long time. Part of her knew that she wanted to give Justin all the love he deserved and to be loved right back by him. She felt like she was torn between a rock and a hard place.

"Alex, your cab is here!" Theresa called from downstairs. Alex took a deep breath and finally made a decision.

Justin returned to his room to get his stuff. Alex had left a few minutes ago and his cab had arrived to bring him back to his place. He stopped in the doorway, feeling his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. There, sitting on top of his luggage was the ring box.

**Please review if you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Excuse me for a moment. HOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST, it's done! I can't freaking believe it. This is only the second story I've ever finished that was significantly longer than 'short story' length. I feel overwhelmed by the fact that I managed to do it. It's thanks to you guys for being so great and reviewing which kept me motivated.

I just want to say thank you, once again, to everyone who has reviewed this story for your generous and kind comments. I'm going to take a short break for the holidays and then jump back in with maybe a few one-shot stories before I tackle something this big again. But I hope you'll stick around and see what else I do because I enjoy having an audience.

And now, without further ado, the ending, ladies and gents! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

Alex held the phone in her lap once more, hands trembling as she tried to get herself to just do it already.

Finally, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she said. He answered and she smiled a little, still nervous. "Grady? It's Alex. I was wondering if you'd like to go out today...Great!"

_*Troll the ancient Yule tide carol*_

Justin felt deflated. He felt defeated. And worst of all he really thought his gesture would work. He thought it would sweep Alex off her feet and into his arms.

"Ragh," he put his head on his desk.

"Hey man," Zeke came into his office and sat on his couch. "You don't look so good."

"I know," Justin muttered, head still on his desk. "I tried to propose to Alex."

"Aw, did it not go well?"

"Wow, you're surprisingly blase about the fact that I proposed to my sister, dude."

"Man, I know you were in love with that chick in _high school_. I got over my issues real fast because you're my bro."

"That's nice and all only now she won't even talk to me. She's out with that horrible Adams dude and she rejected my proposal."

"At least you still have the Director job to look forward to?"

"I can't take it _now_; it was a sham that I got it in the first place."

"But you earned it," Zeke protested. "You're Justin Russo, Assistant Director. No one's worked harder than you in this department, no, in this _company _in the last ten years since you were hired here. C'mon, you don't need a fake fiance to get the job, you should have gotten it because you're the best this company has to offer and family or not you can do it _way_ better than _el douche-o_ from Overseas Accounts."

Justin sat up finally, looking at his friend.

"Wow, thanks for that Zeke. That was very nice of you to say."

"Hey, I'm here for you man. Now I've got to go call Harper so I'll talk to you later." Zeke left and Justin felt his spirits rise.

"Ah, there you are Russo!" Mr. Dawson appeared in his office after Zeke left. "How are the wedding plans coming? It's nearly here, isn't it?" He grinned and Justin mentally groaned again. The plans were still coming, apparently. They had finished planning everything a few days ago before Christmas, unable to figure out a single, viable way out of the situation. Especially once the deposit had been put down on everything.

"Just...great, sir," he said through clenched teeth. Now he was going to have to call and cancel all that work they did.

"Sounds good, Russo! I'm so happy to be leaving the reins to a man who not only knows what he's doing but is so family-oriented. I mean, after all, if you don't know what family is all about you can't really do a good job in Advertising for a major hotel chain, am I right?" he laughed, leaving him alone. Justin laughed as well but the laugh turned into a sort of groan with a little bit of crying.

"Augh!"

_*Fast away the old year passes*_

The days before the 'wedding' flew by until it seemed that there was only a tiny buffer separating Justin from his doom. He still hadn't called to cancel everything, afraid that if he did, Marissa would find out and tell his boss and that would be bye-bye promotion.

Alex hadn't spoken to him since the Christmas debacle and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be going to Mr. Dawson's retirement party now. He would have to face the music alone.

He felt like an abysmal failure. Everything he had wanted for so long was out of reach now. His job was now officially dead-end, he had lost Alex, even Harper wasn't speaking to him for some reason. He just wanted the whole stupid party to be over.

The ride to the office felt like his death-march. He felt a dreadful, sick feeling in his stomach that only increased with each block. Justin wanted to fling the doors of the car open and furiously sprint away to somewhere far, far from Firestone Headquarters.

They reached the office and Justin put one hand on the door handle, willing himself to open it. Taking deep breaths to quell the nauseated feeling in his stomach, he left the car and walked into the building as one condemned.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself in the elevator. His reflection in the cool metal looked grim and pale. He knew it was only a job but this was what he had worked so hard for in the last ten years and what he had lied, schemed, manipulated and conned for over the last six weeks.

The party was in Conference Room A and B, the paneled divider opening the rooms up to let in the Advertising department and spouses and anyone else who wanted to come.

"Hey man!" Mark Sandford clapped him on the back as he came into the hallway. "Mr. Dawson talked to me about the whole thing. I just want to say I concede to the better man. You just ask me if you have any questions, OK? The Sand-Man is here for you, man." Justin winced and tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

Ah great, his boss was going to be the self-proclaimed "Sand-Man" now. Could life get any worse?

"And now, the man of the hour!" Mr. Dawson called out, holding up a glass of champagne. Everyone turned to stare at Justin as he entered. Apparently it could.

"I just want to raise a glass. I've worked at this company for forty-five years and I have never met anyone like Justin Russo. Justin is the brightest, most ambitious man I could have ever asked for. He rose from a lowly Junior Executive of Promotions to Assistant Director of this department in just ten years. Now he's going to take over the job I've held for the last fifteen years and he's going to do a damn fine job of it with his new bride at his side. Give it up for our man Justin who's getting married in two days!"

The room burst into applause for him and Justin slowly walked up to where Mr. Dawson was standing and faced the crowd.

"I have to tell you something," he said as the applause died down. "It's important." He took a deep, steadying breath. "I can't take the job." Mr. Dawson looked shocked.

"What's the meaning of this, Russo?" he demanded. Justin swallowed and tugged at his collar. It felt hot in the crowded room.

"I've got a confession to make."

"WAIT!" Justin felt his heart stop when he heard that voice. A brunette came rushing into the room, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Don't do this, Justin, you're making a mistake!" Alex cried. "I have to say something."

"Go on," Mr. Dawson urged in confusion.

"Justin, I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you gave me that ring for Christmas. I'm sorry I didn't want to take it. At the time it didn't seem right." Justin wondered why Alex had come only to humiliate him. "I went on a date with Grady," she continued. Mr. Dawson looked scandalized.

"But I knew from the beginning of the date it was all wrong. Nothing about being with him made me feel one-tenth of what it felt like to be...with you." Justin felt the breath return to him and tried to remain calm.

"I realized what I had been denying to myself for so long now. That I loved you so deeply that it scared me. I was worried people wouldn't like us together but I was wrong. Because _I _like us together. I love us together because Justin, I love you. I think I've loved you for a lot longer than I would even care to admit but I have to say it now before you make a big mistake. I love you."

Everyone burst into applause and Justin felt like he'd just won the lottery. He tried to get to her but it felt like he was moving through molasses. It was only a few seconds before they were together, kissing like there was never going to be a tomorrow. They clung together, holding each other so tightly that Alex felt like she was going to break.

But she didn't care. After holding back for so long, nothing would stop her from being close to him now. She loved him and she would go on loving him no matter what anyone said.

Justin's world felt like it had been on the verge of collapse and now it had been rebuilt in a matter of seconds. He felt like jumping onto the table and screaming his love for her to the entire crowd. He settled for breaking away and looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too," he said with all the love he could muster.

"Ahem," Mr. Dawson cleared his throat and they looked up at him with identical guilty expressions. "So now if you're quite finished, maybe we can get back to the party?" He laughed, breaking his stern expression. They sighed in relief and nodded, joining hands together while Mr. Dawson gave his speech.

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. They had a lot of work to do before the "once-fake, now-real" wedding. Alex had taken back the ring and told him that they might as well use what they already planned out.

Max had been told and of course he was completely overjoyed for them both. Zeke had taken to his best-man status with the fervor of a man possessed and had somehow managed to throw together an engagement party (small and only with people who didn't know the truth) and a bachelor party over two days. Justin suspected he'd been waiting to throw both parties for a long time.

Harper had turned out to be surprisingly supportive. The only reason she had been against things was because she wanted to make sure both parties were serious about their commitment. Alex had been her best friend for a very long time. She felt she earned the right to be protective.

The only people who didn't know and would never know the truth were their parents. No matter how great their closest friends had been about things they couldn't imagine their parents would be thrilled.

To solve all problems, Max had decided to give them a wedding gift that was absolutely priceless. He performed a spell that made Alex no longer a Russo. She was officially, on paper, who she had claimed to be, Alex Beakerman, Zeke's cousin.

The spell would wipe her true existence from the minds of all who knew the truth. She was now a cousin of Zeke's who had grown up with him after her parents died at a young age and she and Justin had been very close growing up. It hurt that her parents wouldn't remember her but when Justin took her home and introduced her as his 'fiance', they were extremely warm and kind to her, welcoming her into their 'family' for good.

The day of the wedding arrived and Alex was ready to walk down the aisle to Justin to be by his side forever after. She stood at the end of the makeshift aisle at Firestone Gardens Hotel and smiled, knowing that their happy-ever-after had finally arrived. With that, she took her first step towards him.

Le Finis

**One last time, please review if you liked it! **


End file.
